It is well known to use corrugated shipping containers to package, store, and transport products from manufacturer to the point of sale, such as a retail store. Once the shipping container reaches the retail store, the products are removed from the container and are typically placed on display shelves. One drawback of such containers is that a significant amount of labor is required to remove the articles from the container and, in turn, place them on the display shelves. To reduce packaging costs, combined shipping and display containers have been utilized. The containers used to form the packages have to be strong enough to support and protect the products during shipment and in addition be capable of presenting the products on display. This has resulted in the use of relatively complicated container designs which require somewhat involved set-up procedures, often entailing the reassembly of the shipping container into a display package having a different appearance. Such combination of shipping and display packages are often limited to handling only small numbers of products. The prior art wraparound-style containers have some deficiencies. Most of the wraparound-style containers have a perforated opening feature in the top of the container. The top opening feature tends to break open prematurely during transportation. The top opening feature is used at the retail store such as, grocery and/or liquor stores, to access the product and then place the product on the shelf. After the product is removed from the container, the container is reused as a display container or tray. However, the present top opening feature does not allow this to happen easily. In addition, most current wraparounds either have no perforated opening feature or a perforated feature that once opened, allows access to the product. The non-perforated wraparounds are usually accessed by using a utility knife to open. Cutting the container does not allow the ability to reuse the container if desired.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wraparound-style container capable of being easily opened for access to the product and to enable the container to be reclosed.